1. Technical Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention relates to a packaging system comprising multiple interconnected lockable boxes that can be closed with at least one cover. The packaging system is suitable to package a multiplicity of items such as, for example, small tool parts, accessories, medical products, pills or tablets, candies or the like. The disclosed packaging box allows these items to be assigned a separate compartment or a separate box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a packaging system was disclosed, for example, by the subject in DE 90 14 386 U1. In this document, the packaging system has a single cover that covers multiple individual compartments, wherein an item to be packaged is arranged in each compartment. The joint cover is pivotally mounted on the housing by a film hinge. A disadvantage of such a packaging system, however, is that the articles to be packaged are covered by the single cover, and its own cover is therefore not allocated to each divided compartment. Therefore, only the opening of the packing box can be controlled overall by a tamper-proof closure on the cover. In addition, it is not intended that each item to be packaged is placed in a separate box to which an individual cover is allocated.
DE 196 46 845 C1 and DE 94 14 118 U1 show a packing system or box for packaging small items. The packaging system is divided into individual compartments here as well, and a common cover is available. This also has the disadvantage that the removal of a single item from an allocated compartment cannot be controlled. The packaging box shown in DE 196 46 845 C1 is stackable.
The presently disclosed invention is therefore based on the objective to continue to develop a packaging system comprising multiple interconnected lockable boxes that can be closed with at least one cover so that individual items can be packaged in separate compartments and the removal of such an item can also be controlled from separate compartments. A further objective consists thereof that individual packaging items can be separated from each other.